Fire, Ice, Evil & Nice
by caprivana
Summary: Caprice and Scarlett Graves are used to hunting the supernatural, but this time they're in for more than they bargained for. Both sisters roam the U.S. with two experienced monster hunters- Sam and Dean Winchester- looking for the cause of a Hellish civil war which has created a severe worldly unbalance. With the help of two angels and a demon, the four face a terrifying uprising.
It was dark. The street was decorated with muddy puddles of water. The pattered footsteps of booted feet began to echo down the alleyway.

"Scarlett?" a young woman called in a harsh whisper.

" _Scarlett!_ " the voice said again in a louder voice.

Running continued.

The young woman looked around, her short brown hair twirling as she darted her head from side to side, searching for the person she was calling for.

The sound of a metal door opening echoed through the alley, loud party music leaking from it's entrance along with colorful flashing lights.

The young woman darted behind a dumpster.

After the door closed the alley was dark again as another voice whispered out.

"Caprice...?"

"What the hell took you so long?!" Caprice asked, coming out from her hiding place and walking angrily up to Scarlett, her hazel eyes flaming with frustration.

"I was getting valuable information. You can't rush something like that." Scarlett said back in a harsher whisper.

Caprice rolled her eyes.

"Well _excuse_ me for being a little pissy. I've been walking around and waiting outside of this bar for over an hour!" She said back coldly, raising her hands in the air before dropping them to her thighs with a slap, her voice gaining volume.

"I was going to text you when I was on my way out. You're so impatient." Scarlett scoffed, rolling her brown eyes in indifference.

"If I had known you were going to be in there for that long I would have gone into the damn bar and enjoyed a beer or two." Caprice replied angrily.

Scarlett put her hands on her hips.

"Are you done acting like a five-year-old? We have to get back to the motel to sleep so that we can connect all of this together tomorrow. So, excuse _me_." She replied, pausing and then pushing past Caprice to walk out of the alley.

Caprice turned around and caught back up with Scarlett and continued to walk in stride with her.

"You always make me feel lower than you." Caprice said, crossing her arms in a pouting manner.

Scarlett chuckled.

"What else are big sisters for, eh?" she replied, both of them leaving the alley.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

Their white '67 GTO Pontiac flew down the street as they peeled into the marking lot of the motel. The big neon sign read, "Sweet Home". Caprice scoffed.

" 'Sweet Home' doesn't look sweet or like a home. More like a run down tin can if you ask me."

Scarlett pulled the car into an empty space and put it in park.

"If you keep complaining all the time then I'm going to have no choice but to officially kick you off of driving duty tomorrow." Scarlett said, glancing over at Caprice with her eyes squinted in annoyance.

Caprice was taken back by this.

"You wouldn't dare-!"

"Oh- _ho-ho_ , try me." Scarlett replied, pulling the keys out and opening her door to get out of the car. She stepped out and left Caprice in shotgun.

Caprice tried to pull open her door quickly to give a smart remark, but it was locked. She fumbled with her hands trying to pull the latch up but, before she could get out to say something, Scarlett had already unlocked the motel room door and gone inside with the door still open.

Caprice shut the car door loudly and walked inside, closing the motel room door behind her.

"Thanks for locking the door on me." She said to Scarlett. Caprice pulled off her navy green overcoat and slung it over the back of a chair.

"You're welcome." Scarlett smiled at her, already sitting on her bed with her boots kicked off.

Caprice stared her sister down with a glare that could kill. Scarlett simply chuckled.

"You going to keep this up all night or can we go to sleep?"

Caprice didn't say anything as she walked into the bathroom to clean up. A minute later she came out with a big shirt on and some shorts for pajamas.

She sat on her bed and looked blankly at Scarlett before swinging her legs onto the bed and turning out her side of the table lamp. She rolled to face away from her sister. Scarlett was reading a book and continued to keep hers on.

A few minutes passed by and she turned it off with a 'click'.

Five more minutes passed until the silence was broken. Caprice rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Do you remember that one time when-"

"For the love of God, _go to sleep_!" Scarlett said loudly, pulling a pillow and putting it over her face.

Caprice smirked and rolled back over.

She had won.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

The next morning Caprice awoke from the vibrating sound of her cellphone. She rubbed her blurry eyes open and sat up, her short brown hair sticking up in all directions.

It was six in the morning.

She checked her buzzing phone to find that someone was calling her. Dean.

She picked up tiredly.

"Dean?" Caprice answered.

"Price. Hey, you up yet?" he asked, his voice sounding like he had been up hours before this.

"I am now..." Caprice whined.

Dean chuckled.

"Good. Hey, uh, Sam and I think we might have found some leads on where the demons could be hiding."

Caprice got out of bed and continued to hold the phone to her ear.

"Really? Where at?"

"There's this old wearhouse about twenty miles from here and we are positive it has to be the hideout. If we can meet up then we'll all go together. Meet us up here in half an hour?" Dean said.

Caprice shut her eyes and rubbed her temple.

"It's so early, Dean." Caprice whined again.

"There'll be a lot more early mornings for you in the future. You've got to get used to the hunter's schedule. Which honestly, there isn't one. Get up when you have to get up. Hunt when you have to hunt. Find sleep somewhere in between. But hey, if I can get up early then you sure as hell can do it. Hear me?" Dean replied seriously.

"I hear you." She said, sighing to herself.

"See you in half an hour." Dean said, hanging up.

Caprice pulled her phone away from her ear and locked it before setting it on the table. She walked over to her sister and shook her shoulder.

"Scar, hey. Get up." Caprice said.

Scarlett opened her eyes and sat up with a yawn.

"What time is it?" She asked, squinting her eyes at the sunrise glowing through the window.

"Six in the morning. Dean called me and said they know where the demons are hiding out. We're meeting them in half an hour so we can all go together." Caprice explained, walking to the bathroom and making herself somewhat presentable.

Scarlett sighed and got out of bed, changing out of her pajamas and into some hunting clothes.

Caprice came out of the bathroom and put on some hunting clothing as well. Both sisters grabbed their burlap bags and left the motel room.

Caprice got in the driver's side and Scarlett got in shotgun after putting her bag in the trunk.

"Are you okay with driving this early?" Scarlett asked her little sister.

"I'm a grown, twenty-eight-year-old woman. I think I'll be fine." Caprice said back snarkily.

Scarlett smiled and rolled her eyes. Her sister's fire would always smolder.

Caprice pulled out of the parking lot and peeled onto the road to head to the bunker.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

Both sisters arrived and pulled up next to the beautiful black Impala that the Winchesters were standing outside of.

They got out of their GTO and got their bags out of the trunk before walking over to the brothers.

"You two are some early birds aren't you?" Scarlett asked the both of them with a chuckle.

Sam chuckled back and Dean smiled.

"I'm taking you two not so much, then." Dean replied. Both of them helped the sisters put their bags into the trunk of the Impala.

"Did my voice really sound that bad...?" Caprice asked in a jokingly hurt manner.

Dean chuckled.

"It was your attitude more than anything."

All four got into the Impala: Dean driving, Sam shotgun, Scarlett behind Dean in the back and Caprice behind Sam in the back.

Dean left the outside of the bunker and began to travel down the long road leading to the wearhouse. A little time passed before Caprice broke the silence, which she was known famously for doing.

"So how many demons do you think will be there?" Caprice asked Dean.

"Honestly, not sure. Might not be a lot of them but I do know however many there are, they're not your average bear. They're smarter and better then the ones you guys faced last time." Dean said, looking in his rear view mirror to glance back at Caprice.

"You aren't worried...?" Caprice asked a bit shocked.

"Worrying doesn't help anything. It only makes you more skeptical." Sam replied to her.

"We like to go into things like this with a 'kick some ass' kind of mindset." Dean noted.

Scarlett was the one who spoke up this time.

"Have you guys ever been worried?"

The car was silent for a moment and then Dean chuckled.

"Well, we would be crazy not to be worried sometimes. Every once in a while you can't help not worrying." He replied, glancing over at Sam and then back at the road.

Sam gave a confused expression. There was short silence before Sam cleared his throat.

"We're almost there. About three more miles." he said, looking out the side window silently.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

Soon the gang of hunters arrived to the wearhouse and Dean parked behind some heavy brush. Before any of them opened a door they all could smell the sulfur radiating from the metal building.

"Why of all things do demons have to smell like deviled eggs?" Caprice said snarkily to herself, not noticing she had spoken aloud.

Dean and Sam chuckled lightly and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

They all got out of the Impala and picked their hunting gear they needed before walking towards the wearhouse.

The four crouched low to the ground as they traveled behind think brush. Dean peeked over the heavy cover of plants to get a better look.

The entrance was closed and four demons were guarding it, holding blades to their chests.

"Okay," Dean began, pointing at Caprice, "You and Scarlett stay back. Sam and I will take on the guards. Once you're in the clear, head inside and take hide. Don't let anyone see you." He said in a hushed voice.

Caprice nodded at Scarlett and the brothers began crouching over to the entrance.

Sam split away and went to the opposite side of the entrance of Dean. Both of them snuck up slowly along the walls before whipping out holy water and stunning the first two guards. The other two guards looked around in surprise, but before they could do anything, Sam and Dean stabbed the both of them in the back of their necks, Dean with an angel blade and Sam with the demon knife.

As Dean and Sam were fighting, Caprice and Scarlett took that time to run inside of the wearhouse. The two stunned guards from before composed themselves and began running at Dean and Sam. One of the guards swung at Dean but he blocked the demon's hand with his forearm, stabbing the demon in the stomach with the angel blade that he held in his other hand. Dean looked over at Sam and the guard he was fighting was already on the ground dead.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

Caprice and Scarlett hid behind construction equipment and stayed low to the ground. A demon passed by the both of them. Caprice held her breath and inched further away.

Wihout knowing, Caprice knocked over a piece of the equipment and it fell onto the floor with a loud 'clank'. The demon turned around quickly and stared at Caprice and began walking over to her.

Scarlett was going shoot the demon with a trap bullet but another one came behind her and covered her mouth. She dropped her pistol on the process, flailing her legs and trying to peel the demon's hand away.

Caprice stared in shock as the demon held onto her sister and she looked back over at the one coming at her. She stood up taller and began to run away, but the demon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, holding his blade to her throat.

Sam and Dean came running inside of the building, Sam glancing at Scarlett being pulled away and Dean glancing at Caprice with a blade at her neck.

Sam ran after Scarlett and the other demon. Dean aimed his gun at the demon with a scowl and the demon smirked.

"You shoot me, I slice pretty's little throat." the demon threatened, holding the blade tight against Caprice's neck, drawing a little blood. Caprice clenched her jaw and pulled out her pocket knife capable of killing demons.

"How about I just shoot you?" Dean asked rhetorically, eyeing Caprice to cue her move. Caprice swallowed and swung her arm back, stabbing the demon in his stomach. The demon dropped the blade he was holding, yelling in pain as he fell to the ground dead. Dean lowered his gun.

Caprice wiped her knife off on her jeans and put it away, walking quickly over to Dean. "One of them took Scarlett. Sam went after her. We should look for the both of them." Caprice said to Dean. Dean could see the fear in her eyes. He knew what it was like to worry about a sibling.

"We'll find her." Dean assured, going into a jog in the direction Scarlett was taken. Caprice followed.

.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-.

Scarlett opened her eyes. She was in another room, almost completely dark. She tried to move but she was tied down. Scarlett looked in front of her and saw Sam tied down as well. A forced smile on his face.

"Some hero." Scarlett teased. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, right.." he replied.

Out of the dark, a woman appeared. Her long dark hair draping over her shoulders in curls. A smug smile appeared on her face. Her smoky eyes had no soul behind them. She blinked and her eyes flashed black before returning to their former color.

"Well well, what do we have here. Sam Winchester and..." the woman paused.

"You are?" she asked, walking over to Scarlet.

"I'm none of your business." Scarlett spat.

The demon chuckled and crossed her arms, quickly closing her face near Scarlett's. Scarlett backed her face away in surprise.

"You've got some attitude." She said replied.

"One of your goons took me away and tied me in a chair. What, you want me to be happy or something?" Scarlett said in a sassy tone.

The demon laughed and backed her face away from Scarlett.

"Nice to meet you, 'none of your business'. Nice to meet _you_ , Sam. " She said, walking over to Sam and placing her index finger under his chin. He pulled away.

"Don't touch me." he said to her, staring up at her with squinted eyes.

"What, do I need to give you my name first before you'll take me back to your place?" She laughed, circling him and stopping when she got in front of him again.

"Call me Maxi. Maxi Lovejoy." She said, smiling at Sam snarkily.

Sam didn't reply, just looked at her and then looked away.

"Silent treatment, huh? Aw, c'mon Sammy. Talk to me, hon." She said, sitting on his lap in a straddle, tracing his jaw with her hand.

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Just then, Caprice and Dean burst into the room. immediately after seeing their siblings, Maxi flung them to the wall and pinned them, keeping her eyes glued to Sam.

"Scar!" Caprice managed to say, looking at her helpless sister.

Dean grunted as he tried to free himself but it was no use.

"Oh goody, now the whole family is here." Maxi chuckled evilly, licking her lips as she got her face closer to Sam.

Just then, a gush of wind swept over the room. Out of the shadows, another woman appeared. Her hair was as blue as the noon sky and her eyes as dark as the sea.

Maxi got off of Sam's lap and stared at the woman in shock.

"An angel? I told them to ward this place of everything!" Maxi cursed under her breath.

The angel lifted her hand, her eyes glowing a bright blue. A shining light exploded from her palm and the room was filled with a white flash.

Soon, all four hunters appeared inside of the bunker. They were all standing in the middle of the living area in complete shock.

The blue-haired angel stood in the middle of them.

"Are you all alright?" She asked the hunters. They each looked themselves over before Dean replied.

"What the hell was _that_?!" he asked, "Where's baby?"

The angel closed her eyes for a moment and opened them up again.

"Here." she said to him.

She looked over at Caprice and began to walk over to her. Caprice stared at the angel in confusion as she got closer to Caprice.

"What are you-"

The angel lifted her hand and placed two fingers on Caprice's neck, healing her cut from earlier. The angel removed her hand and looked at Caprice in the eyes.

Caprice reached up and felt for some kind of cut but it was completely gone. She stared at her hand to see no more blood coming from her neck. Then she looked back at the angel in surprise.

"Uh, thank you." Caprice said.

The angel nodded and walked back to the middle of the hunters. They all stared at her doubtfully.

"That demon you were trying to kill... She's not like any of the others. You can't kill her how you would other demons." the angel warned.

All four hunters continued to look at her skeptically in silence.

"You can trust me. Please don't be afraid of me; I'm here to help. If you need me, pray to Karael." she said, her words falling out of her mouth like droplets of water.

And with saying that, she disappeared.

The hunters looked at eachother in confusion and concern.

What just happened?


End file.
